Vanembar
"Vanembar is no matoran. He's as cold, reptilian and uncaring as the rest of his accursed kind. Don't bother trying for his sympathy." -Xalos addressing Gringat following the latter's arrest. Vanembar was a male Vortixx who served as viceroy to Lord Poliaz, and led the island of Poliaz's guard. After the reformation of Spherus Magna, Vanembar was forcefully made to join with the other Vortixx and attack the Glatorian, until he was killed by Xalos Life on Xia Like all Vortixx, Vanembar started life on the island of Xia, among the masses of metal foundries and weapons factories. Vanembar trained daily and was a skilled fighter, proficient in almost every weapon Xia could produce. His primary focus was with a two-bladed sword. He entered the Xian military as a grunt, and gradually, surprisingly for a male, rose to the rank of lieutenant - which meant he had authority over the females in his battalion. His position was hard-fought and controversial. At some point before the fall of the Brotherhood of Makuta, his superiors had him left alone in a battle against the Zyglak without backup. Having obtained information regarding the move through a leak, Vanembar escaped the Zyglak battle unharmed by sticking to the shadows. He then decided upon a life of piracy, stealing and killing for his own greed and bloodlust, in the seas around Stelt and between the Northern and Southern continents. He made sure at all times to keep well clear of Korrothis, whose presence deterred many pirates from that region. As a pirate, Vanembar had several run-ins with Ehlek's forces. Life with Lord Poliaz Roughly 100 years after the collapse of the League of Six Kingdoms, Vanembar was found in a rundown po-matoran inn on the south coast of the Northern Continent with his crew by a being known as Lord Poliaz. Poliaz offered Vanembar a contract to acquire specific rare kanohi for his extensive collection. Vanembar agreed and traveled to several islands to procure various masks for Poliaz. After a while, he gained Poliaz's trust and was allowed onto his island, which was just off the southernmost peninsula of the northern continent. Vanembar had never entered the isle before, due to it being well defended by machines and its own toa team. Over time, Vanembar proved his worth to Poliaz and rose to the rank of Island General, second in command of the island. He was given governance of the island's guard and the management of Tolovan and Lizena, their toa. It is Vanembar who appointed Xalos as captain of the Poliaz guard. Following the disappearance of the island's toa, Vanembar devised a scheme in which five new toa were created. These toa were Gringat, Xalos, Soleku, Gratigan and Orabmar. Many other matoran went through the scheme, but perished in the energised protodermis they used. Vanembar declared them "An honoured sacrifice", and Lord Poliaz named the team the Toa Vanembar, after his general, instead of after himself. Most residents of Poliaz were shocked and horrified by the process, as they had not been told about the risk of death. Following the disappearance of the last of the Toa Vanembar 300 years later, Vanembar relaunched the project but was thwarted this time by public outcry. Threatened in secret by members of the Order of Mata Nui that he would be imprisoned in The Pit if he went through with it, Vanembar relented. The Onu-Nui, Reglas, later brokered a deal with Vanembar that ensured it had Korrothis' protection in an emergency. Life on Spherus Magna Vanembar, while loyal to the matoran, was swiftly attacked by the Glatorian on Spherus Magna during the war with Teridax's forces, as they believed all Vortixx to be evil. As such Vanembar was forced to rejoin the ranks of his people if he wished to survive. He was killed by Xalos during a battle at Atero. Xalos only recognised Vanembar's face after he had killed him. Vanembar was given a matoran funeral under Mata Nui's watch. Abilities and Traits Through rigorous training, Vanembar became a strong and agile Vortixx warrior, and was able to use most forms of weaponry, although he focused primarily on the two-bladed sword, or swordstaff. He was able to fight and parry with this weapon extremely well, although it itself had no powers, and nor did Vanembar. In person Vanember was all work and no play. He had a strong strategic mind, and wasn't afraid to sacrifice himself or others when fulfilling his objectives. He was extremely cold and emotionless at all times, with little concern for the feelings of others. Vanembar's armour, as with most Vortixx, was black and silver. He had a red pin denoting his service to Poliaz, and, unlike many Vortixx, his eyes were bright green. Trivia *Gringat has never built Vanembar, but he has been planned out. His sword exists and is made of two black kopaka blades. Category:Vortixx Category:Warriors Category:User:Gringat Category:Cyclic Plane